<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>结缘神 by lindsay23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330417">结缘神</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333'>lindsay23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>藏源，ooc。复建小短片。深夜廻灵感与AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一篇，结</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又是一个漫长的黑夜，当皎洁的月升上高空，启明星也在天边闪亮，半藏依然无法入眠。他已经失眠了将近一周了。对一个浪人来说，失眠并不是一个好迹象，但他就是无法入睡。<br/>他已经不知道这是他杀死弟弟的第几个年月，那写后悔与自责的情绪紧紧缠住他，想要将失手犯下大错的他拉下地狱。每每闭上眼弟弟源氏那带着不可置信表情倒下的画面就会清晰的出现在眼前，这是他永远摆脱不了的梦魇，也是他一生的桎梏。</p><p>半藏站在窗前对着明亮的月光举起了手，因为纬度问题这里的月亮会有一个时刻离地面非常近，近到仿佛触手可及。明亮的月光下，半藏的手腕上隐约有一条红色的线，红线连接到窗外未知的遥远之处，纷杂，凌乱，毫无生气的散落在地上还打了好几个结。<br/>半藏楞楞地看着这条红线露出了思念而痛苦的神情。他已经有多少年没见过这条线了呢？自从杀掉自己的弟弟，亲手斩断了他们间的红线后这条线便随着源氏的生命彻底消失了。半藏觉得这条线永远都不会出现了，即使他年轻的面孔染上风霜，即使他已经两鬓斑白，那曾经奇妙的缘分也不会在出现在他眼前。这是他亲手斩断的缘分，这是他无法被饶恕的罪孽。<br/>“为什么会出现？”半藏动了动手腕，他看到连绵到窗外散乱一地的红线随着他的动作也动了动，纷乱的线因为他的力量缠的更加杂乱无章，只是因为他的动作便又多了几个死结。<br/>“这条线不应该出现的，不，不会的！”想到了一个可能性，半藏瞳仁紧缩，这些天的失眠，归来的梦魇，再次出现的红线都慢慢的指向了一个可能性。<br/>“源氏已经死了！他不可能回来！”<br/>他的源氏已经不可能回来，也不应该回来。</p><p>第二天一早，眼底青黑的半藏决定去把红线再次出现的原因探个究竟，他走出居住的旅馆。下楼的时候杂乱的红线勾住了楼梯带来了钻心的疼痛。半藏捂住胸口大喘着气，他记得曾经这条线是没有任何实体的，他可以看见，但并不能摸到。这条线当年也不似现在般杂乱，当年的红线顺畅，简洁，将他和源氏紧紧相连。就如他们兄弟之间的关系，是无比美妙的缘分。</p><p>半藏依然记得当年第一次能看到这根弦的时候两兄弟一起好奇的去问母亲大人为什么他们之间会有一条看得见摸不到的神奇红线。当年母亲用袖子捂着嘴轻笑，她摸着两兄弟的头说<br/>“当年源氏要出生的时候我就想着，以后半藏要有弟弟了，如果他们的关系能亲密无间该多好。然后那天我梦见了神”<br/>兄弟二人都一脸吃惊的看着母亲，无法判断她说的话是真是假。<br/>“然后神就对我说了，我会赐予这对兄弟无上的缘分，可能你们之间的红线就是神给你们的礼物吧”温柔的女人弯起了眼睛，眼角细微的纹路显示了她不再年轻，但却依旧美丽。<br/>“母亲！这位神是谁啊！”源氏第一个开口，半藏开始打量自己手腕上的红线。<br/>“是缘天尊”<br/>“缘天尊？”源氏歪头。<br/>“是一位伟大又尊贵的神明哦”美丽的女人摸了摸源氏柔软的头发<br/>“所以你们一定要珍惜缘天尊送给你们的礼物”<br/>“好的母亲！”两个孩子相视一笑，一起点头回答的样子让女人笑出了声，她将两个孩子拥抱在怀里。<br/>“你们一定会是很好的兄弟”女人声音中的温柔都快溢了出来，源氏把头靠在母亲肩上对另一个肩头的半藏咧了一个傻笑。</p><p>两人间的红线没有长度，当他们靠近时红线也会变短，当他们远离时红线也会无限延展。源氏曾经试图把红线缠在樱花树上，但红线却穿了过去，就如空气一般不可碰触。<br/>“哥哥，有了这个的话我们就永远也不会走丢了！”仍是年少的源氏用缠着红线的手握紧半藏同样缠着红线的手腕，两个人肩并肩坐在一起。彼时半藏已经有了少主的样子，威严，沉着，源氏却依然天真活泼，宛如一只灵活的鸟雀。但半藏却仍然愿意对源氏露出温柔的微笑，他抚摸着源氏的头发，温柔的仿佛在抚摸雀鸟的羽毛，源氏舒服的眯起了眼睛。他晃动着手腕让红线随着他的力道抖动，但无论他如何用力红线都无法缠在一起。他们的缘分就是如此的纯粹。<br/>“有这个的话我们就可以永远在一起了吧！”源氏把头靠在了半藏肩上。<br/>“是啊，一定可以永远在一起，母亲说过这是我们无上的缘分”半藏握紧了源氏的手。</p><p>可是他们并没有永远在一起。生活不是童话，从某一刻开始两人出现了不可调和的意见分歧。自由的雀鸟不愿呆在牢笼，而冰冷的帝王却想将他留在身边，关在笼里。红线不再是缘分，而是枷锁。只要有这根红线，无论在哪半藏都能找到源氏，无论他如何逃离半藏总会将他带回。<br/>然后在某一刻，源氏觉得他受够了。<br/>当曾经深爱的哥哥提刀站在自己面前，周围的空气都因为杀气凝结的时候，源氏觉得他受够了。<br/>红线依然固执的将两人紧紧相连，直到半藏亲手将它与源氏一同斩断。<br/>源氏倒在地上慢慢失去气息，红线也随着源氏生命的凋零渐渐消失，连同半藏手腕上的那段一起变淡，消失无踪。<br/>他们间的缘在那一天断裂了。<br/>是半藏亲手斩断了的。<br/>那天，他杀死了他的弟弟，和自己的心。</p><p>将那些纷乱的回忆抛在脑后，半藏沿着红线慢慢走向密林深处。这是他从没发现过的地方。红线蜿蜒着引领半藏来到了山顶的洞窟中。洞窟中散发着阵阵寒意，仰头看了天色半藏才发现现在已是逢魔之时。<br/>在逢魔之时阴阳交会的时候进入这种阴森的洞窟并不是理智的决定，但半藏无所畏惧。无论一会他见到什么他都会毫不犹豫的将它斩杀。</p><p>洞窟很深，半藏小心的随着红线向里走去。越往里走红线就越杂乱，越密集。当走到洞窟中央的时候，层层叠叠的红线在空旷的空间内编织出了一个巨大的茧。茧像是有生命一样慢慢律动着，像是人的心跳。<br/>“装神弄鬼！”半藏紧皱眉头，他拉满了弓对着茧的中心射了一箭。<br/>红线在巨大的冲击下裂开了口子，一个人型的东西似乎被惊动，它缓慢的从红线编织的茧中向外爬。<br/>那是一个如红线般鲜红的恶鬼。<br/>那是他的源氏。<br/>“哥哥”看到眼前的半藏，恶鬼咧开带着獠牙的嘴露出一个微笑。他像小时候一样张开手臂向很久未见的兄长索求一个拥抱。<br/>“你不是源氏！源氏他早就死了，你不过是一个伪装成他的恶鬼！”半藏不由分说的对着恶鬼拉满了弓，箭在弦上蓄势待发。<br/>“哥哥……你还要杀我一次吗？”源氏放下了手臂，他表情哀伤的站在茧旁。<br/>“我说了你不是我的源氏！”半藏一箭冲着源氏的心窝射去，源氏慌忙躲开，眼中带着和当年如出一辙的不可置信。<br/>“我以为你会有改变，半藏，你依然是如此冰冷自私！”恶鬼终于露出了狰狞的面容，他以极快的速度闪到半藏身前，刀与弓相撞迸擦出火花，半藏狠狠的用力将源氏甩到了墙上。<br/>“哥哥，我以为你爱着我，就像我深爱着你一样！”恶鬼源氏一个飞跃，踏着红线从上方狠狠的一刀劈下，半藏急忙翻滚躲避。<br/>“你闭嘴！你不配提及他的感情！”被戳到痛处的半藏用弓打向源氏的脖子，被他一个后跳闪开。<br/>“哈！半藏，你要逃避到什么时候？”恶鬼源氏再次冲了过来，这次半藏被打飞了出去撞在了茧上，红线被冲撞的不停颤动。<br/>“我从未逃避我的罪孽！而你，没有任何资格再提起我的弟弟！”半藏的眼神变得冰冷，就如当年一样，杀气将整个空气都凝结，恶鬼源氏笑的全缩成一团，他抹着笑出的眼泪继续嘲讽着“来啊，杀了我啊，再杀一次啊！把那个世上最爱你的弟弟再次抹杀啊！你这个罪无可赦之人！”<br/>半藏一声咆哮，他一箭直指恶鬼眉心，源氏向后闪身却还是被带起的劲风擦到了脸。一个面具一样的东西应声而落。源氏直起身子，破损的半边恶鬼面具之下露出了人类的皮肤和源氏那清秀而帅气的面庞。<br/>他的眼中闪着泪光，面具却依旧狰狞。<br/>“哥哥，杀了我”他说。<br/>半藏被这突如其来的变故惊的呆在了原地。<br/>“哥哥，杀了我吧，这样你就不会痛苦了”源氏举起自己的手腕，上面的红线将半藏手腕上的红线也牵动了起来，层层叠叠的红线在山洞中盘杂着扭曲成一个又一个死结。<br/>“斩了它哥哥就不会再心痛了”源氏牵着红线一步一步走向半藏身边。<br/>“别再过了！你这个迷惑人心的恶鬼！”半藏猛的摇了摇脑袋，他讲自己的弓拉满毫不犹豫的射出了箭，但这次源氏并没有躲开。那一箭擦断了红线正中了源氏的心窝。</p><p>就如那天那般，源氏如同凋零的雀鸟一样倒地，鲜血如同羽毛一样散落满地。半藏的手紧紧的捏住弓箭，他咬紧牙关不让自己的情绪外露一分。<br/>“哥哥，我喜欢你啊”源氏带上了满足的微笑。<br/>“可是我想知道…..你喜欢过我吗？”<br/>“闭嘴，你不是我的弟弟！不许在用他的身份说话！”半藏怒吼。<br/>“啊，对啊……这才对啊…..你是骄傲的岛田半藏啊”<br/>留下了无意义的话，源氏失去了生息。错综复杂的红线随着他的死亡渐渐消失，连同半藏手上的那一截一起，随着风消散，化成了尘土。</p><p>在红线彻底消失的那一刻，半藏忽然感到了一股锥心的痛，他捂住胸口大口喘息，但连绵的痛觉渐渐夺走了他的视线。他最终还是倒在地上失去了意识。<br/>红线彻底消失了，他与源氏的缘彻底断了。<br/>是他亲手斩断的。<br/>两次都是。</p><p>猛的起身，半藏抓紧身下的床单大口喘息，皎洁的月光照射在屋里，窗前的月亮仿佛近的触手可及。半藏这才反应过来刚才他在做梦，做了一个疼痛到窒息，却又悲伤到彻骨的梦。<br/>梦中他再次杀死了自己的弟弟。不由自主的举起手腕，红线早已消失无踪，半藏扯出一个自嘲的微笑，胸口的隐隐地疼痛感挥之不去。<br/>起身走到窗前，半藏凝视着窗外冷清的月光。又是一个霜降。<br/>第二天一早，半藏早早启程赶往花村，这是他每年都必须要做的事情，生活依旧没有任何改变，但只是那天之后，半藏即使在梦里也没再见过那些纷乱的红线，错综复杂的结，和他的灵雀。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 缘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>藏源，结的下篇，上篇见主页，不想写悲剧，嗯，是糖。拖了好久，最近情况真的非常不稳定，一旦情绪波动就开始不受控制，所以写的时候一直断断续续害怕发作。不过总算是写完了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>先是一片机械运作的滴滴响声，然后是刺目的白色灯光。源氏醒来的时候看到的就是被精密的医疗器械包围的自己。<br/>金发蓝眼的女医生在旁边眉头紧皱的记录着什么，源氏想要移动自己的身体却发现他感觉不到身体的存在，就像是他与身体分离了一般。潮水般的记忆渐渐涌了上来，倒地前那一刻半藏肃杀的脸和断裂的红线像是尖刀一样一下又一下切割着他伤痕累累的内心。<br/>是半藏亲手斩断了他们之间的缘分。<br/>他曾天真的以为他们相爱着。</p><p>滔天的怒气染红了源氏的双眼，波动的情绪让机器上的数值急剧飙升，金发的女医生焦急的喊了些什么，镇定剂被从他身上插的管子注入到了颈动脉中。无法抗拒的睡意袭来，源氏又陷入了一片黑暗。</p><p>“你感觉如何？”再次醒来，自己依旧躺在洁白的病床上，周围的器械依旧发出令人烦躁的响声。金发的女医生有些担忧的看着双目赤红的他。依旧没有知觉的身体不断告诉源氏，这不是一场梦。<br/>被哥哥杀掉并不是一场梦。</p><p>“你的脊椎受到了不可逆转的损害，为了保全你的性命我不得不讲你的一部分身体机械化。一会药效就会过去，我会联通电源启动你的机体，你一会看看能否适应……”<br/>“我已经不是人类了？”<br/>金发的女医生还未说完话就被源氏打断，他用绝望的眼神看着身边的医者。<br/>“为什么不让我死”。<br/>源氏的眼中一片空洞。</p><p>距离被变成半人半机械已经过了一个多月，源氏恢复的很好，但他从未能接受自己。他怨恨将他杀死的哥哥，怨恨着把他变成这副模样的安吉拉，也怨恨着守望先锋这个组织。<br/>源氏已经死了，死在自己最爱的哥哥刀下，现在仍残喘在世的不过是一个破损的躯壳。<br/>源氏真的脱离了岛田家来到了他曾经向往的那片晴空，但他眼中的天已经不再是蓝色，而是鲜血般的红，鲜艳的仿佛依旧缠在他手腕上的红线。</p><p>“今天的风不错”同是暗影守望的麦克雷试图跟这个看起来不太好相处的复仇者打招呼，但源氏却并没有搭理他，只是静静的坐在血红的夕阳下。微风吹起他身后的那些机械管子，阳光再温暖也不能射入他的内心分毫。自讨没趣的麦克雷摇摇头无奈的走了。<br/>“今天的风也很痛”等到夜幕降临，源氏才说出那仿佛回答一般的话，只有下落的太阳听到了他的声音。<br/>这个世界是地狱。阳光灼烧他的人造肌肉，而微风仿佛是地狱火，灼热的让人融化。</p><p>只有杀戮才能感受到活着，每一条在手下斩断的生命才能让源氏感受生命的重量。他痛恨半藏，痛恨这个世界，更痛恨自己。即使已经失去了右手，红线依旧紧紧的缠在他的手腕上蜿蜒到未知的远方。他亲眼看到了红线的断裂，却在心中不敢去面对这份破裂的缘，于是红线蜿蜒，不见尽头。他曾经大力破坏过自己的手企图让这根恼人的红线消失，可是它固执的缠在那里，即使残破，即使扭曲却依旧执着的不肯消失。就像是他苟延残喘的生命。就像是他心中依然无法放下的爱意。<br/>源氏恨半藏恨到骨子里。<br/>但他却依旧爱着，在最深的心底，所以他的红线依旧蜿蜒着看不到尽头。<br/>他越是想逃避这份缘便纠结的越深。红线层层叠叠的将他的心缠绕，收紧。源氏被复杂而激烈的感情压迫到窒息。<br/>所以他只能去恨。<br/>似乎只要恨了就能了结一切，就能忽略那从未消失的爱。<br/>他恨半藏，但越是剖析自己那颗残破不堪的内心他越是痛恨自己。<br/>强烈的恨，纯粹的恨，只要维持这样就不会有其他的感情。<br/>源氏在名为恨的漆黑淤泥中彻底的沉沦了下去。</p><p>然后在某一天，被仇恨和迷茫吞噬的他遇到了禅雅塔。<br/>“放下仇恨吧，它会彻底将你吞噬的”尼泊尔宁静的风雪中，温暖的机械僧侣散发着柔和的黄色光芒。<br/>“我没办法放下，只要一闭眼我就能看到半藏杀掉我的样子，我的痛苦，我所失去的我一定要让他百倍偿还！”源氏一拳捶在了墙上。<br/>“你这是在惩罚自己，何不看开一些？”<br/>“如何看开？为了他的私心把我变成这幅不人不鬼的样子？”源氏嗤笑<br/>“若是心坚定，又何必拘泥于形体？”禅雅塔依然是慢悠悠的语气，丝毫没有被源氏的怒火影响。<br/>“源氏，静下心来，看这漫天的银白飞雪，你有什么想法？”<br/>“痛苦”<br/>“你总有一天也会觉得心旷神怡”禅雅塔给源氏递过了一盏热茶，源氏犹豫了一下还是接到了手中。被手腕牵动的红线又开始晃动，恨意再次涌上心头，源氏狠狠的将茶杯砸在地上。<br/>“失礼了，但我想一个人静一静”说这源氏便退出了禅雅塔的屋子。禅雅塔轻轻的叹了口气凝视着那个银白中醒目的鲜红身影。<br/>“你总有一天会明白的”</p><p>回到自己四面透风的房间，源氏将桌子上的东西全部扫到地上，那根刺眼的红线不停地刺激着他的神经。他嘶吼着发泄自己的怒气，将自己完全沉浸在冷风里。</p><p>冰冷刺骨的风夹杂着细雪吹打在源氏身上也不能将他心中的烈焰燃烧分毫。源氏想将手腕上的红线撤掉却无论如何也不能碰触，即使用刀子切割自己的机械臂那根线也丝毫不动摇。<br/>滔天的愤怒几乎摧毁源氏的理智，然后在某一刻，他看到了自己的眼泪。</p><p>视线转向一片狼藉的屋子，源氏自暴自弃的停了下来，他的视线停留在翻倒在地上的相框。轻轻地拿起，照片里一脸严肃的青年不太情愿地看着镜头，而意气风发的自己则自信的笑着。那是他永远也回不去的美好岁月。</p><p>用力举起相框想要砸在地上却又轻轻放下，相框中的照片能看出被揉皱的痕迹，可见照片的主人无数次的想将它摧毁，却又下不了手。<br/>就如现在一样，就如他即使如此残破心中却无论如何都无法割舍的那部分一样。<br/>源氏用双拳重重砸在桌上，埋头在无动静。只有寒风吹动着红线在这片银白的雪原飞舞。</p><p>“我究竟该如何斩断一份孽缘”源氏正坐在禅雅塔面前，机械僧侣依旧宁静的坐在那里，毫无波动。<br/>“缘分都是美妙的”<br/>“缘分分明是痛苦的”源氏看向手上的红线。<br/>“缘分诞生之初都是美好的，让它变得痛苦的是人的心境”<br/>“您是说哥哥杀了我是正确的？”源氏的双眼有开始发红。<br/>“我没有这么说”僧侣摇头“而是你这样理解。”<br/>“对我而言，每一份缘都是珍贵的，每一份命运轨迹都有自己的深意，只是看你如何去理解。”<br/>“你生在岛田家族，这是你与家族的缘。半藏是你的哥哥，这也是你与他的缘。他杀了你，但你却得到了重生，这便是你和守望先锋的缘。你现在找到了我，这便是我与你的缘。”<br/>“缘分既飘渺又珍贵。每一份相遇都值得被珍惜，所以要学会宽容，不要让仇恨主导你的内心。世界是镜子，所有的不同只取决于你用什么眼光去看待它。”<br/>“我无法放下”源氏依旧没有被触动。<br/>“我从没让你放下”僧侣不悲不喜，依旧平和。<br/>“你只需要试着接受它”</p><p>每天的日子千篇一律，冰冷宽阔的雪原，温和宁静的禅雅塔。每天都有咏诵佛经的声音从寺庙中传来，尼泊尔远离世间的纷争，这里只有宁静淡泊的僧人，如这仿佛不会消融的细雪一般宽广祥和。<br/>禅雅塔每天和源氏咏诵佛经，教导源氏用不同的眼光看待一切事物，让他接受不再是人类的自己。“我如果身体被摧毁只剩下芯片，当我换到另一个身体时我还是我吗？”<br/>“师父当然还是师父”源氏恭敬地回答。<br/>“那你的身体改变了，你就不再是你了吗？”<br/>源氏陷入了沉默。<br/>“这是你自己的回答”僧侣在源氏的头上挂了一个温暖的黄色小球，源氏若有所思。</p><p>日子一天天过去。在某一天，源氏看向远处那片仿佛永不融化的冰雪忽然感受到了宽阔，儿时的记忆渐渐浮现在脑中，并不带着那片血染般的红和滔天的恨。他想起了以前被哥哥温柔拥抱的日子，两人间的红线鲜艳，简洁，将两人紧紧相连。<br/>再次看向自己的手腕，那根不知蜿蜒到何处的红线已经失去了它的长度，断裂的那端垂在地上随着风和细雪一起飞舞。<br/>源氏忽然想去看看这根红线的另一半，不带着杀意的，单纯的想念。<br/>下定了决心，源氏跟禅雅塔辞别。</p><p>“这也是你自己的决定，但你是我最骄傲的弟子”源氏的脑袋上照例挂上了那温暖的小球。<br/>“师父您不阻止？我要是去报仇该怎么办？”源氏对禅雅塔的信任有些不敢置信。<br/>“你看看那边的远山”<br/>源氏朝禅雅塔指的方向看去。<br/>“你有什么感觉？”禅雅塔问<br/>“宽阔，宁静”源氏回答。<br/>“所以你不再是一个被仇恨支配的杀人者”<br/>这一刻，无法抑制的感动涌上心头，源氏对禅雅塔深深的鞠躬。</p><p>花村，又是一个月圆的夜晚，源氏看着那熟悉的落樱和他那陌生又熟悉的哥哥。<br/>他的哥哥苍老了许多，但却如以前一样锐利。<br/>“死不悔改。”源氏在面罩下轻轻弯起了嘴角。<br/>再见到半藏的这一刻，源氏忽然觉得自己的那点执着也烟消云散，他看了看垂在地上地上的两段红线深深吸了一口气。</p><p>没有恨意，只有怀念。<br/>或许还有那未曾消散的爱。</p><p>源氏惊动了跪坐在大殿中的半藏。</p><p>在花村明亮月色与朦胧樱雨中，纷乱的红线随着暖风吹拂在地上舞动，延展，飘散，淹没在层叠的落樱中。<br/>两兄弟遥遥对望，不发一言。当春风再次卷起遍地残樱时，淹没在花瓣中的红线再次飞舞，与漫天的樱花混杂，交融。<br/>“我已经原谅你，现在你只要原谅你自己”机械忍者消失只留下一片雀羽与那延展进夜色深处的红线，半藏放下拉满的弓箭望向今天明亮到刺眼的月亮。<br/>春风平息，红线完全舒展不再纷乱的纠结成一团，两根线在断口处打了一个死结。<br/>这是缘天尊赐予两人的无上缘分。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>